Alphabetical Order
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: M-squared learn their ABC's. Varying lengths, genres and ratings. Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own DN or its characters.
1. A is for Allowance

**A **is for Allowance.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Humor

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

I stomped down the hallway of the damned orphanage, my fists clenched and my eyes narrowed. I was itching for chocolate and stupid Roger hadn't given me my allowance.

"Matt!" I bellowed as I marched into my room. Said redheaded roommate looked up and scrambled to put his game away, which was probably a good idea. He looked at my hands that were lacking the money that should have been there.

"Roger didn't give you your allowance, did he?" Matt asked quietly. I shook my head. This was a common occurrence, because the dumbass thought that I wouldn't get chocolate if he didn't give me money.

Matt dug around under his bed and threw me a bar of chocolate, setting his wrist watch to go off at two o'clock. Night rolled around and I studied while he played his game, muted while I read. I ended up stretched out on his bed with my head on a book, too tired to move. He turned the lights off and sprawled out over his beanbag chair, falling asleep with me.

The beeping of the watch woke us both up, mostly because it scared Matt into flopping on the floor. I woke up giggling at him and he threw the offending material at me.

We both dressed in black and pulled our hoods up. Matt tucked his money and game away safely (because this is England and it seemingly doesn't stop raining) while I slid the window open. Thank God Matt remembered to grease it. We both slipped out and balanced precariously on the thin ledge, gripping the wall with the leather gloves he'd nicked for us.

I slid down, taking the window with me and shutting it while Matt silently leapt into a tree near our window. I swear, the git was such a couch potato but he was a bloody gymnast. He grabbed onto the branch and swung to the truck of the tree, climbing down it like a rock wall.

I, on the other hand, jumped onto the branch, hoisted myself up on it and made my way to the trunk. From there I dropped again and again, catching hold of branches in a memorized pattern. I landed in the plush grass next to Matt, and we both took off at a jog, sticking to the shadows. When we got to the gate, Matt used his gloves so he wouldn't leave prints and tapped in a key code. It changed periodically, but after hacking the system, he'd memorized the pattern and therefore all the codes.

The gate opened silently and we both slipped through while Matt did something or other to lock the code until we got back. Then we took off at a jog, making our way the mile that we needed to go into Winchester.

We started down the main road, easily locating the twenty four hour stores. We slipped into the main supermarket, keeping our hoods pulled down. I went to the candy aisle while Matt ventured to the game section, finding a new game for his handheld. We both made our way to the checkout counter, glaring at those that looked suspicious. I mean, what if someone from the orphanage caught us?

Matt paid with this allowance, getting me several weeks' worth of chocolate and a new game he'd been crooning over. We left, uncaring of the stares we got and started the trek back to Wammy's. The rain was a gentle patter this time, not enough to ruin Matt's game or even soak our hair. We took our time, strolling back up the road while just talking. We devised ways to get out of Wammy's permanently and ended up getting into a heated debate about which way would be best.

Matt froze in his tracks, a slightly distressed look about him.

"Matty?" I questioned. He turned his head to look at me.

"If we were gonna run away, why wouldn't we just use the same way we sneak out?"

We both burst into peals of laughter, giggling all the way back to Wammy's. We snuck back in and Matt reset the lock while I scouted ahead to check for adults. He caught up to me and I knelt on the ground, letting him step into my hands and launching him up into the tree. He caught a branch and swung his legs up, hanging there like a sloth for a moment before lifting himself up the branches. When he got up to the window, he slid it open and slunk it, reappearing a moment later and throwing down a rope ladder he'd made.

I climbed back up into our room, helping him pull the ladder back up and shutting the window. Matt tucked the rest of his money into the bedside table and I stashed most of the chocolate under his bed, where Roger never thought to look. We stripped and crawled into our respective beds, settling in for the night.

"Hey Mello?" Matt asked after a while. I turned over to look at him, surprised.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it bad that every time we do that, I feel like we should be in Bond movies?" I chuckled and threw a pillow at him.

"Go to sleep Matt."


	2. B is for Blood

**B **is for blood

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Supernatural/Friendship

**Characters: **Mello and Matt

A news flash appeared on a miniature television. Mello bit his lip and tore his eyes away from the screen.

"Matt..." he murmured to himself. "I never thought you'd be killed... I'm so sorry."

When he parked the truck in the church, he leaned over the wheel with his head on his arms. He looked down at the rosary that hung through the steering wheel. "Please..." he whispered in a broken voice. "Please, don't take him for my mistakes. Let him live forever in paradise..."

A shocking, suffocating feeling tore at his throat. He groaned and let his arms fall to the sides, widening his eyes and letting his body fall limp. His vision became tunneled and blackened around the edges. As everything started to blur and fade out, he noticed the licking flames and silently begging to die before he felt the searing pain of the fire once more.

...

A certain blonde opened his eyes. Everything was bathed in black and white. He looked around and found himself hovering about 15 feet above the ground. A burning church was below him and a black car was pulling up on the side of the road. A familiar white figure stepped out and threw its arm up while a shrill female voice screamed, "Mello!"

Mello landed in front of her. He stared hard down at the woman who didn't seem to notice that he was there. He waved in his hand in front of her face and stepped back when she didn't respond.

An idea struck him. He willed his body to float again and was stunned when his body lifted off the ground to come to a hover. He turned and focused on Matt's death site. Black and white blurs streaked in his tunnel vision and he suddenly found himself next to a grey car. A familiar mop of hair was falling around achingly familiar goggles. Mello dropped down on his knees beside Matt's body. He tilted his head and looked at the black liquid that was weeping from the bullet wounds that littered his chest.

Mello reached forward and plucked the cancer stick off of the redhead's vest. It instantly turned the original color of white and sort of orange. The tip was red with blood.

Mello narrowed his eyes and dropped the cigarette. It turned grey and white again as it toppled to the ground. Mello dipped his fingers in the liquid on his friend's vest. When he drew his fingers away, he could feel the warmth of the crimson life and see the shining colors.

"Dwelling on the past does nothing," a familiar voice rang out behind him. Mello whipped around to see Matt standing behind him in all his lanky glory. His face was buried in his vest, his gloved hands were in his pockets and he walked with a definitive slouch.

Mello was silent for a moment. "Matty?" he finally whispered. The redhead nodded. "What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?"

Matt reached up and scratched his head sheepishly. "Well," he said. "I was standing here waiting to be taken wherever it is you go after you die. But... I couldn't. I couldn't move from around the car. And then when I saw you I was able to hide behind the car and watch you. And then you were here and it struck me that neither of us could move on without the other. Like if you didn't die, I had to wait here for you to die before I could continue."

Matt knelt beside Mello and took his hand, wiping the blood away from his fingers. "Dwelling does nothing. It helps nothing. Come on, we need to go."

Mello finally looked up at his friend. Matt stood out in perfect clarity, colors shining through like they never had in life; he was brighter and, ironically, he seemed more real now. Matt tugged his hand to make him stand up, and then looked up.

"What happens now?" Mello shrugged.

"I don't know. I always thought I was going straight to hell."

"No, Mihael angel. You were never going to hell."

Matt leaned over and kissed Mello's cheek softly as a blinding light overtook them. Matt looked up and smiled.

"Well, I don't know what happens now."

Mello took hold of Matt's hand and squeezed. "Me either Matty... I'm scared."

Matt squeezed Mello's hand back reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll be here the whole time." And with that, white light overtook them both and the blood that soaked their feet disappeared.


	3. C is for Collared

**C **is for Collared

**Genre:** Angst and fluff if you squint at the end

**Rating: **M

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

I dodged a stumbling idiot and rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my chocolate. I continued on the way to my private bedroom, fanning the stench of booze away from my face. On the way there, I passed a closed door. This in itself isn't uncommon.

What made me pay attention was the scream echoing from inside.

I froze in my tracks. That wasn't a grown man's scream. That was a child's scream. There was no one left alive from the base we just raided. At least... not that I knew of.

I kicked the door open and was met with the sight of Mark straddling some kid. Both looked over at me, Mark with fear and the kid with terror. It didn't take me long to see that Mark was raping the kid, and I shut the door quietly. I stalked across the room and my drunk subordinate ripped himself away from the redheaded boy on the bed, who tried to curl into the covers.

"H-Hey boss. Why ya looking at me like that?" he stuttered. Once I had him against a wall, I took a vicious snap of my chocolate bar.

"You know something, Mark? This is a life I've been exposed to for a while. I've seen a lot of things that I've had to learn to tolerate. But rape is _unacceptable_."

With that, I whipped out my gun and dug it into his jaw. I led him to the door and opened it right as one of my men passed by.

"Hey James!" I called, making him snap around to look at me. "I can trust you, right? Excellent! Now, take Mark here to the holding room and lock him in. I have business to attend to with him later."

James nodded and grabbed Mark, dragging him down the hall unceremoniously. I watched as he threw the drunken moron into the holding cell and locked the door. Then I turned my attention back to the sobbing boy on the bed.

He was tugging at the handcuffs that held him to the headboard. I shut the door slowly, the soft _click_ alerting him to my presence. He jerked and whimpered, tugging harder at the cuffs while blushing furiously. I walked over to the bed slowly and grabbed the sheets, pulling them up and dropping them over his legs. Then I went to a connecting bathroom and soaked a rag in warm water before filling a bowl with warm water.

When I went back out, I snagged a key from a dresser and used it to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. He pulled his arms down to his chest and curled up, shrinking away from me. I sank onto the bed with him and gently peeled his arms away, dabbing the blood away. He slowly relaxed and stared up at me with perplexed green eyes.

I locked eyes with him while I cleaned the blood off, studying the deep moss green. They were flecked with yellows and browns, framed in long, dark lashes. He was pale with dark auburn hair and full, pink lips. He was truly gorgeous.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, as though trying not to scare him off.

"Matt," he responded timidly.

"I'm Mello."

I slowly removed the sheets covering him and wiped his body clean of blood. He shook and blushed and shied away from me when I would touch his more intimate places. I reached up to his hair and wiped it down gently, wetting it and combing tangles out with my fingers. He sighed and seemed to lean into my touch, as though petting his hair was soothing.

I reached up to the collar around his neck and started to unfasten it. He panicked and swatted my hands away, fixing the pseudo necklace.

"You _like_ having a collar?" I asked skeptically. He blushed and fiddled with it, looking down.

"I... I've had it all my life."

"That doesn't mean you have to keep it on. You aren't a dog or a pet. Even if you were, you aren't now."

He looked up at me like he didn't understand. I took the collar off and threw it on the floor, taking his hand and dragging him to stand. He grabbed a shredded pair of pants and quickly pulled them up his battered legs. I pulled him in front of me and slung my jacket around his shoulders, covering the worst of the damage.

Anyone that looked at him shrunk under my glare. I herded him to my room and shut the door behind myself. He shed my jacket and looked at me expectantly, like he didn't know what to do and was awaiting orders. Then he lunged at me and crushed his lips to mine.

I stumbled backwards and caught him, eyes widening in shock. I slowly moved my lips against his, eyes fluttering to half mast. Before I was really aware of my actions, I came out of a haze and found myself on top of him. He was whining and panting under my lips, which were working to mark his throat. He was pushing his hips back against my fingers, trying to get more.

I withdrew my fingers, much to his dismay, and pulled his legs over my shoulders, rolling my hips forward. He keened and his back bowed while his hands started clawing at my chest. I rocked against him in short but strong thrusts, pressing him back into the mattress. He cried out with every snap of my hips, thrashing his head about in euphoric movements.

I pressed closer to him and groaned at the orgasm that was ripped out of my body. He came at the same time, yelling my name perforated with curses.

I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling in confusion. Just how the hell had I saved some kid from getting raped, only to end up fucking him in my room? I felt the bed shift and looked over at Matt, who was scooting a little closer to me. He looked up shyly and I grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

"Can I stay here? And belong to you?" he asked shyly. I blinked and looked down at him. "I don't have anywhere else to go..."

I sighed and nodded, pulling him closer. He looked up again, suddenly. "Are you going to make me wear a collar?" he questioned.

"No, Matt. You don't have to wear a collar. But I'm tired, so you do have to be quiet and go to sleep."


	4. D is for Dark

**D** is for Dark

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Friendship/Fluff

**Characters: **Mello and Matt

I remember the day Mello came to Whammy's. If I recall correctly, I was sitting in a tree and hiding from some bullies while playing my game. I noticed a black car pull up and put the game away, hoping that L was back. I always enjoyed my conversations with him, even though I was only six.

Whammy stepped out of the car and opened the back door, from which the raven haired detective stepped. But in his arms was a bundle with strands of blonde hair peeking out.

I immediately jumped out of the tree and ran over to the insomniac, who smiled warmly at me.

"Matt, I'm glad you're here. This is to be your new roommate, Mello. Please lead me up to your room and tell me which bed is yours."

I froze. I had a... roommate? I'd never had a roommate before. It was a strange concept, to think of sharing my room with someone. I had my own room and had since I came to the orphanage. I ran to catch up with L and led him to my bedroom, pointing to the bed that wasn't mine. L slowly lowered Mello onto the bed, pulling the blankets away and tucking him in. I tilted my head and followed L to the library where we exchanged our usual pointless banter. When night came around and I started yawning, despite my best efforts, I went back to the bedroom.

Sharp but confused blue eyes looked at me. I shut the door and went to my bed, sitting down and studying from across the room.

"I'm Matt," I finally said. The blonde just looked at me silently.

"Where's L?" he asked.

"L? He's probably in his office working on a case. This is your new room and I'm your new roommate."

The blonde looked around. A suitcase had been placed on the floor beside the bed; probably while I was talking to L. Mello nodded and curled up.

"Hey, I know you slept a lot. And you probably aren't that tired, but you'll need to get up early to go see Roger. So you should try to sleep."

The newcomer burrowed into the covers, curling himself up as much as possible. I watched for several more seconds before stretching out and laying out on my own bed. I reached out to turn off the lamp that was the only source of illumination in the room.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I turned off the light.

Mello freaked. I'm pretty sure he pressed himself against a wall while screaming and starting to hyperventilate. I sat up and turned the light on, looking over at my terrified roommate. He curled up in the corner with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" I asked gently, sliding from my bed and walking over to his. He just shook his head quickly.

I looked over at the windows. L had bought me black duct tape to black out the window when he realized that lightening woke me up all the time (and it storms here a lot, trust me.) That equivocated to the room being completely black once the lights were off.

Apparently, he was afraid of the dark.

"Hey... are you afraid of the dark?" I asked gently. He blushed and shied away from me, but he didn't deny it.

"It's not the dark," he said after a while. "It's black. Not being able to see. I'm scared of being blind." Oh. I sat on the bed and reached out slowly, touching his arm. He looked up at me and watched me intensely, as though he were studying me. I met his eyes the whole time (I didn't have my goggles yet) and I suppose he decided that I was being truthful.

He crawled over to me and hugged me.

I sat there for a while and wrapped my arms around him, holding him there next to me. He kept on crying, which was to be expected. I simply petted his hair the whole time and murmured soothing nothings in his ear.

When he detached himself from me, I went to stand up. He grabbed my hand. "Will you... sleep here with me tonight?" he asked sheepishly. I smiled and nodded, crawling under the covers with him and curling up. He nestled himself under my arm and sighed. I turned off the lights once again and he tensed, pressing himself harder against me. I rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"I won't let anyone get to you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe, even in the dark."

You see, we were always close. Even then, in the beginning.


	5. E is for Energetic

**E** is for Energetic

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

Many think that Matt is a lazy couch potato who has nothing better to do than smoke himself to death and game. I mean, he is now, but when we were children that wasn't the case. I was often to be found in the library, sitting on a windowsill and engrossed in a book or studying. I was sitting on a windowsill one day when a familiar black car pulled into the drive of the orphanage. I jumped to my feet and peered out the window, excitement bubbling in my seven year old body.

Whammy opened the back door and L stepped out, carrying a bundle. I shot off and tore down the stairs, tripping over books. I met the sopping detective-who seemed to have a new member of the orphanage tucked in his arms-at the door. I peered at the kid in his arms, who seemed to be wrapped in several blankets. The bundle was shaking and when I stood on my toes to get a better look, wide green eyes peered up at me. When he took notice of me, he whined and pushed back against L's chest.

The raven motioned for me to follow him and started towards the infirmary, whispering words in a language I didn't recognize. The language turned out to be Albanian, and this was Matt's first language. He knew Albanian, Russian and German before Whammy's and he spent his three weeks in the infirmary becoming fluent in English.

Then one day he bounced up to me, healthier than ever according to him. He announced that all of his stuff had been moved to my room and that he was my roommate. Naturally, I'd been informed of this. So I shrugged the kid off and told him to buzz off.

But no. The bundle of energy grabbed my arm and told me that he wanted to be my friend and to come play with him. I ended up being dragged to my feet and pulled outside. It didn't help that Matt's time in the infirmary had made him weak and he couldn't hold himself up by his arms, so he fell from the tree he was trying to climb that same day. And because I'm a nice person, I jumped under him and broke his fall. Both of us had a broken arm.

But that wasn't enough to stop him from dragging me outside. If we weren't in class or sleeping, we were outside. He even ate outside. He ran around, climbed trees, played soccer, and explored the property. And it was damn near impossible to make him stop.

I walked behind the couch and stopped, watching him play his games for a while. He was live online, so he didn't hear my boots or acknowledge my presence. He played obsessively and his opponents cursed so loudly that I could hear it through the headset.

But even as he slouched on the battered up sofa, his muscles were rigid. His foot was tapping and his hands were flying with their movements. Sometimes he would roll his shoulders and rock back and forth a few times.

I smirked and walked away. No matter how he had changed, he was an energetic as ever. He couldn't hold still. Seems that some things never changed.


	6. F is for Facebook

**F** is for Facebook

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters:** Matt and Mello

**Special Dedication: **This is for ginniirox. Love ya bro!

Mello slammed the door of the apartment and kicked off his boots. It was staggering, the amount of stupidity that one human could harbor. As he walked by the couch, he saw Matt with a pair of headphones. Of course, the idiot was listening to music and not paying attention to him.

Mello leaned over the couch and looked down at the laptop screen, only to freeze. Matt had several email accounts open, along with Pandora and... Facebook.

Mello growled deep in his throat. He tore the headphones away from Matt and snapped.

"What the hell, Matt?!" he screeched. Matt looked up questioningly.

"Huh? I went and got chocolate for you. Was there something else I was supposed to do?" Matt mumbled, confused and a bit scared. Mello grabbed his shirt and hauled him to his feet, an annoyed sound coming from his throat.

"Matt. We've been over this time and time again. Facebook is the source of all evil! Now, deactivate the damn account!" The blonde stomped off to the bedroom, leaving a very confused Matt.

"He's really lost it."


	7. G is for Grave

**G** is for Grave

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Angst

**Characters**: Mello

Mello walked from the Yellow Box Warehouse silently, stalking through the frigid air. Watching Kira crumble before them hadn't been satisfying, nor did Mello care to acknowledge Near's praise. What did it matter?

"Mello!" Linder called out, running after him. He ignored her and swung his leg over his bike. She ran up to his side and started babbling about him and Near working together. He ignored her. He grabbed the goggles that hung around his neck, the only thing he took from Matt's body. The coroner never noticed the eyewear or its absence.

He pulled them up around his eyes, forgoing the helmet he usually wore. He gunned his bike and took off, leaving Linder in a cloud of dust while he made his way to the airport.

Mail Jeevas was laid to rest in Winchester, England three days later. Roger was in attendance, along with Near and his personal body guard. Linda was there, along with about twelve Whammy's kids. Matt had always been popular and easy to get along with.

Pointless talk was exchanged, memories of Matt running around the orphanage and slacking in classes. Mello watched apathetically as Near stepped forward.

"Matt was a good soul and a brilliant mind. He will be missed by all and the world will be a darker place without him," the albino said softly. All eyes turned to Mello, the last speaker, who stepped forward and dropped to his knees before the coffin.

"Matty... I'm sorry. I got you killed, when I should have been the one to die. You had so much to do and live for and so much potential. You could have done anything. And they don't know you. Not like I do.

"You could have surpassed L, easily. But you didn't. You didn't want to be L, you just wanted to follow me and do what I told you. We were both happy with that. But what I told you to do got you killed.

"You were my best friend. You were my sanity. You took everything I threw at you with that goofy grin and no complaints. You put up with me and forgave me for everything I put you through, as though it didn't matter to you.

"I hope that in Heaven, you're happy. You'll be missed by everyone here and the world will be darker, but... no one will miss you like I do. I love you, Mail."

Everyone placed roses atop the coffin before it was lowered into the ground. As the dirt was packed in, everyone slowly wandered off. Near placed a hand on Mello's shoulder briefly, in passing, as a semblance of comfort. Mello drew no strength from the simple touch, not moving from his position on his knees. The drizzle of the afternoon turned into a heavy downpour, but Mello stayed on his knees, hands folded in his lap while staring at the tombstone.

Hypothermia set in slowly. Mello fell back against the unforgiving ground, losing strength quickly. He had no will to move... All he wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask?

Mihael Keehl was found the next day, crumbled beside the grave of his best and only friend. His lips were a startling shade of blue and his skin was pale. The coroner determined that he had fallen asleep and hypothermia had killed him.

Nate Rivers was called in to identify the body. He nodded when Mello's peaceful face was shown, and then placed his small hand on the coroner's as he made to remove the goggles. The orange plastic that had meant so much to Matt in life and to Mello in death.

"Let him keep them. Hang them around his neck."

Once the eyewear was in its proper position, Near took his leave and went to the funeral home. He was escorted inside while carrying an armful of toys. The director raised an eyebrow at the credit card that was handed to him.

"Everything is to be charged to this card," the white haired boy said. "I will take care of the arrangements for Mihael Keehl's funeral. He is to be buried, not cremated."

The director nodded and jotted the notes down. "Do you have a plot in mind?" he asked politely.

Near thought about it for several seconds. "Yes," he eventually answered. "He is to be buried beside Mail Jeevas."


	8. H is for Hibernation

**H** is for Hibernation

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Kink

**Characters:** MxM

Matt stepped through the door and into the kitchen, kicking the front door shut behind him. He deposited two bags full of chocolate onto the counter, and then turned to the empty apartment.

"Mello?" he called to the room, not expecting an answer. He had already begun to the bedroom they shared, and he was willing to bet there'd be a note explaining where Mello was.

"Yes, Matty?" a silky voice answered, thick with seduction. Matt stopped as his eyes widened. Oh... Well, it seemed he'd lost the bet.

"Matty," the voice of his lover called. "Come on, I've been waiting."

Excitement bubbled in Matt's chest, sending his heart racing and his blood boiling. He dragged his exhausted body to the bedroom where the blonde would undoubtedly be, anticipation making it hard to properly swallow a mouthful of oxygen.

He entered the bedroom slowly to find that it looked no different from normal. Apprehension set it a second too late, for when he attempted to retract, the door slammed and he was tackled to the bed. A familiar weight straddled his back and had him squirming.

"Matty, I've been waiting for you to come home. Just thinking of what I'm going to do to your pretty body... Mmmm, do you feel what you do to me?" The husky whisper tapered off to a moan in Matt's ear as Mello ground his rather obvious erection against the redhead's back.

Matt was suddenly flipped and thrown against the headboard. Before he could regain his breath, his hands were cuffed to the posts of the headboard with thick, leather ties. His shirt was cut with a long, jagged blade and ripped away from his toned chest. Pants were ripped and shredded as they were pulled down Matt's legs.

"Mello, c'mon, I'm tired," the redhead complained, missing the sadistic gleam in Mello's eye.

"You're tired Matty? But you're _so_ hard. It doesn't take anything for you to get excited." He followed the obvious statement with a long, slow lick to the underside of Matt's member, which was indeed at attention. Matt hissed.

"Damn it, Mello! I'm not in the mood for your kinky shit, I just want to go to sleep!" Mello grinned wolfishly, taking in the sight of the bound redhead.

"You're tired? You want this over with quickly? I can give you that, Matty dear." Mello slid his length in quickly with one powerful thrust. The redhead clenched around the agonizing intrusion as Mello gave him no time to adjust, instead slamming back in relentlessly while blood eased the transition. The pain eased soon enough as the redhead's prostate was struck continuously, and he was soon raising his hips to meet Mello's thrusts.

"God, Mello!" he ground out through clenched teeth. Mello lifted one of Matt's legs over his shoulder, pressing down hard while continuing his assault. Matt yelped and keened in pain at the new angel, chocking out an odd sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sob. Mello latched onto Matt's neck and sucked the supple flesh there apologetically and Matt gratefully accepted the gesture, digging his heel into Mello's back and driving him deeper.

"Fuck, Matty," the blonde groaned, snapping his hips harshly. His long fingers tugged at Matt's straining cock. The redhead looked up at his blonde lover. The sight of him panting and covered with a light sheen of sweat, the sounds tumbling from his full lips and the feelings, God the feelings... It sparked him over the edge, and he arched his back while a scream ripped from his throat.

Mello gasped at the vice-like grip and tumbled into oblivion with one more cant of his hips. He growled to cover the moan that threatened to spill from his kiss bruised lips. He held himself up on shaky limbs and rode out the euphoria with gentle thrusts that moved his entire body.

He collapsed atop the redhead's body and made himself undo the leather ropes. Matt brought his arms down and made to wrap them around Mello's body before harshly shoving the blonde off the bed. Mello sat up and rubbed his head.

"I told you I was tired Mello!" the disgruntled and exhausted redhead yelled.

"But Matty, you know you liked it," Mello cooed as he crawled back into the bed. Matt pouted and turned away, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Mello sighed and tugged at Matt's arms for a bit before resigning and wrapping them around his lover's torso. "Matty, what are you doing?"

Matt glared over his shoulder. "I told you I was tired and you hammering my ass didn't help! I'm hibernating!"


	9. I is for Iceland

**I** is for Iceland

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters:** Matt and Mello

A blonde and a redhead strode through the terminal of the airport, hand in hand. Passersby looked on strangely at the two English men, and then spoke in quiet tones. Mello and Matt smirked at the slurs and insults thrown their way, conveniently forgetting to mention that they spoke fluent Icelandic.

They were on their much awaited honeymoon and Matt had always wanted to see Iceland. Something about the volcanoes and nature there. Mello had originally wanted to go to Italy, but when those green puppy dog eyes had turned to him, he caved and lost the battle.

As the stepped out of the terminal, Mello stopped and looked around. The name had always implied some beautiful country sculpted out of ice. So why were there rolling hills and lush grass?

"Matt," he said. "I thought this was called Iceland."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it is Iceland."

"Then why is it so green?!"


	10. J is for Jam

**J** is for Jam

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters:** Mello, Matt, Near, A and BB

Mello groaned at his alarm clock and rolled over, slamming his balled fist down on several buttons at once. The alarm stopped and he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Dull grey light filtered through the window, alerting the blonde to storms outside. No surprise there, considering that Winchester seemed to be under a constant blanket of clouds.

"Mmm... Mello... Suffocating here... Dying of asphyxiation... Get off!" a familiar voice called. Mello then processed that his bed was entirely too warm and he was laying on something harder than a mattress. He rolled back onto his stomach and looked over at his gasping redheaded roommate, who sat up and coughed a couple of times.

"Matty, which bed are we in?" the blonde said through a yawn. Matt got up and looked around.

"Uh..." he bit his lip and squinted. "I think we're in mine."

This was a common occurrence. Mello found solace in curling up in Matt's bed to study while the redhead gamed on his beanbag chair. They fell asleep together more often than not, warding off nightmares of whatever hellish existence landed them in an orphanage.

"I'm not missing breakfast again for your lazy ass, so get up," Mello growled through another yawn. He pushed himself out of the bed and blankets, ignoring their enticing call. Matt pulled himself onto the floor and to the wardrobe, sticking his head inside and grabbing a random shirt and pair of jeans. His goggles were on the floor, meaning someone had been flailing about in their sleep. Another common occurrence.

"Matt, where did this bruise on my arm come from?!" Mello shouted from the shower. Matt grabbed his goggles and brushed his hair in front of the mirror before the steam muddled it too much for proper sight.

"One of us was kicking about last night. My goggles were on the floor." The blonde sighed and continued rinsing his hair out.

Matt managed to evacuate the bathroom before the blonde perfectionist found himself in the mirror and began the odious task of doing his hair. Matt leaned back in his chair and played his DS, tuning out the raging blonde. Twenty minutes later, Mello appeared, dressed in black and looking as perfect as ever. Matt sighed. His time in the bathroom hadn't taken as long as it usually did.

Mello dragged his roommate to his feet and down to the cafeteria, forcing food down his throat.

"Matt, you have to eat! Now stop squirming!" Mello hissed while Matt struggled to look away.

"No! I usually have more gaming time before we come down here, so I have to make up for it! I'll be fine, I promise I'll eat more at lunch-if you come near me with that fork, I'll shank you." Mello sighed begrudgingly.

"You _promise_ to eat at lunch? 'Cause I don't want to hear you bitching about being hungry later!"

"Yes, I promise. And shut your trap, I come and get chocolate for you all the time and you still bitch about not having chocolate." Mello scowled and bit into an apple slice viciously.

So commenced breakfast. They talked and badgered about mostly pointless things, pausing for a bit so Mello could glare at Near and mumble obscenities under his breath. They trekked to class, where Mello took notes and tried to focus. The teacher was almost offensively boring, and Mello rested his chin in his hand while trying not to doze.

His redheaded cohort snuck his handheld into class and played under the desk.

So commenced the morning classes. Matt slept in English, gamed in History and Psychology and spaced out in Mandarin. Mello took notes in each class, internally ranting about how boring the teachers were. When they were finally released, Mello had to drag Matt up from his seat and haul him to the cafeteria while the redhead babbled about how ridiculous the lesson was.

"Matt, you were gaming that entire time! How the hell do you know what the lesson was about?" Mello wouldn't admit that he was jealous of his friend. He was a genius, even if he wasn't trying. It was enough to irk anyone. Matt simply shrugged as he was sat down and a tray was shoved in front of him.

Matt held to his promise and ate his lunch, listening to the blonde vent about how stupid the teachers were and how they should be granted a better education because they were geniuses after all. All was normal. Too normal for an orphanage full of child geniuses.

Commotion began to rise in a corner. An argument was occurring between two orphans who were always so quiet. A and B were yelling about something, making wild hand gestures. Both looked stricken and distraught at the idea of fighting, but A was adamant about whatever had him irked.

In a wild gesture, A's hand hit B's, sending a rather large and still locked jar of strawberry jam onto the floor. The jar shattered and blood colored jelly flew everywhere, splattering those nearest the fighting couple. A clapped his hands over his mouth while B's face took on a disheartened look.

A certain white haired boy looked up as a splash of jelly hit his back. He stood slowly with his tray and walked over to the couple, looking up with his usually stoic features. He looked straight into BB's bloody eyes.

"You got food on my pajamas... This stain will not come out." His usually monotonous voice was twisted with anger. He scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes and hurled them at the raven's face.

The hall fell silent. All eyes were on the trio while B gaped. He slowly reached up and wiped the off-white side dish from his cheek.

"_A_ broke the jar of jam," Beyond growled, scooping up a handful of the sweet. "Throw your stinking potatoes at him!" With that, he smashed the red treat through the albino's hair. Near's eyes widened almost impossibly while his jaw hung open. He turned and launched his tray at A, who blocked it and threw a bowl of soup.

Chaos unfurled. Food flew everywhere, with screams echoing on the walls. Mello ducked as a roll sailed over his head and felt a slight pull on his pant leg. Looking down under the table, he found a familiar tuft of red hair.

"Come on. Grab some food and get down."

Mello heeded the words and hunkered down with Matt, launching stray food at anyone who got too close. The fight raged on with other children getting under tables like the duo. The more reckless children who enjoyed demolishing things threw themselves in the midst of the action, hurling food and beverages and getting coated in lunch.

"Stop this!" a stern voice yelled. Everyone froze and turned to the caretaker, wide eyed. Students that hadn't started it skittered away. "Who is responsible for this?" Roger asked the silent room. For a few seconds, the silence held. Then a young girl in pigtails stepped forward.

"Near started it. B dropped his jam and it splattered on Near, so he threw some mashed potatoes at B."

Roger looked stunned, glancing at the albino who nodded in affirmation. Roger looked back over to Linda.

"Miss Linda, are you sure you don't mean Mello and Matt?" Linda nodded.

"Yes Roger, they didn't do it. When it started, they got under the table over there." She pointed to the aforementioned piece of furniture and the old caretaker looked under the table where Mello and Matt were peering out warily.

"Alright then..." Roger said, sounding almost disappointed. "Near, come to my office."

Mello and Matt exchanged a glance and a high five before climbing back into the wreckage.


	11. K is for Kami

**K** is for Kami

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Characters: **Mello and Matt

Mello knelt on the middle of the dirty floor, bowing his head. He murmured his prayers in English, unable to diverge from his mother tongue. Matt watched in wonder and fascination. He wondered how his blonde lover could still believe in his deity, even after everything he'd been through. Neglectful parents, abusive orphanages, his mentor dying... Then it all turned worse as he was forced into the mafia life. Everything he was forced to do and tolerate-all against his religion. It was hideous and disgusting and the redhead couldn't make himself believe that any merciful God would allow that.

And then the base blew up. Over a third of Mello's body was charred. And it all turned out to be for nothing, as they would both be dead tomorrow.

"Kami," he whispered to himself. The blonde looked up questioningly. "You're praying to your Kami. We should respect _something_ of the Japanese culture considering that this is where we're gonna die."

"No, Matt. You are not going to die tomorrow."

Matt smiled lightly and shook his head. Mello still thought that Matt would live through tomorrow. But Mello wasn't going to live, and that was solid fact. There was nothing to do about it, no way around it.

"Mello, if you die then I die. We've been through this."

Mello sat silently. His every muscle was tense and rigid for a while before he allowed himself to fall limp. His shoulders shook with gentle sobs.

"Mello? Mels...?" Matt sighed. "Mihael. You knew this was coming. I can't live without you, and I don't plan on it."

"But Matt," the blonde protested. "You have such potential. You could have such an amazing life. You could find someone that deserves you. You could hack your way to a comfortable lifestyle and be happy!"

By the end of his tirade, Matt was shaking his head. He reached out and brushed the tears on Mello's face away with his thumb. A small, real smile came to his lips as he kissed Mello's cheeks and forehead.

"Mihael, love, you say I could be happy. But I couldn't. I could never be happy without you by my side. I need you in every way. I need to hear the sincerity in your voice when you say you love me. Or the passion when you make love to me. I need to feel you beside me every night to sleep properly and I need you to keep me from going insane. You aren't going to make it, Mello. And if you don't make it, I wouldn't be able to continue. I think I might regress into a vegetative state and wait to die of starvation or lack of sleep. But I wouldn't off myself because I know you wouldn't want that for me. So tomorrow, no matter what happens, I'll be waiting for you."

Mello looked up with pained eyes. Matt smiled gently. "When it's all said and done, we'll be together. Don't you doubt it. I'm gonna go to bed. Join me soon, love."

Matt stood and walked to their shared bedroom, disappearing. Mello watched him and stared at the spot he disappeared at for a long while before letting his head fall back.

"Kami... Please let him be right..."


	12. L is for Laced

**L** is for Laced

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst

**Characters:** Mello

_Special Dedication:_ CheshireEffect

I lived, but I shouldn't have.

Matt was supposed to live. I can't believe that stupid Takada bitch thought I'd let her have the blanket for her underwear. I can't believe that stupid bitch thought I was a pervert; I have eyes only for my Matty.

He wasn't supposed to die. On the off chance that I lived, he was supposed to be waiting there for me. And he wasn't.

Oh God, watching that screen in the truck hurt so much. Watching the bullets that riddled him and his car. Listening to his cocky remarks...

Damn it Matt, you should have kept driving.

The years passed in a blur. I guess I wasn't really there. At least, it didn't feel like I was there. Over and over again I considered taking my own life, but... it never worked. I couldn't do it. I remembered how close I came to dying when I acquired this horrible scar, and how every time it felt like I wouldn't wake up he was there. He would call me and shake me and once I even woke to find him over my body, sobbing and begging me to wake up. After witnessing him in so much pain for me, so scared of me dying...

I could never pull the trigger.

I continued to work my way through the American mob. I had most of them dancing on my palm. I couldn't even pull off my smirk anymore, only a bitter smile or a sneer or a glare. I didn't have anything to smile for.

I prayed for him every night, praying that he hadn't paid for my mistakes. I was past believing that our love had been wrong.

I couldn't make myself work with Near, but I couldn't really hate him anymore.

I couldn't really feel _anything_. My record was cleared for my help with the case, and I suppose Near kept it clean, too. I flaunted the illegal activities in the faces of the police. When I think about it, I almost wanted to get arrested, to be dragged to a prison and slaughtered within the cement for what I'd done. It was like an addiction, and I was helpless. I needed the mindlessness of it, the violence and anger that came with it.

I always thought that I'd die before Matt. I never considered living without his presence. I had grown so accustomed to his light snores when I woke up, the sounds of his games and him cursing throughout the day. My senses went wild without the sound. I was used to the feeling of his strong arm slung across me in his sleep, the way his hair tickled me or the warmth that kept nightmares at bay.

I started smoking. The acidic taste was terrible and the smoke burned my throat and lungs, but the smell lingered around the apartment and soon I did it without noticing. I took up gaming to see why he enjoyed it so much. The pixilation became a haven of sorts where I was in control of everything. _I_ decided if I lived or died, fought or fled. After a year or so (I lost sense of time; it was all the same) my life revolved around controlling the mafia, taking care of the barest necessities and gaming. I slept when I was so tired I knew I wouldn't dream. I ate when I was nauseous with hunger. I showered routinely every morning.

I drank.

I drank quite a lot. I wasn't a violent drunk. No, mostly I drank and fucked someone while pretending that it was my Matty. Then I'd fall asleep and wake the next day with fuzzy memories and regrets plenty.

I was self-destructing. Drinking, smoking, gaming obsessively. I tested my limits like a hobby, waiting for the day someone decided they could take my place and shoot me. It never came. I was known for notorious mood swings, but never quite so bad as after he died. I lived on the edge of death, awaiting the embrace without initiating it.

My life was painful. It was a nightmare, day by day. Sleep was an escape of sorts, when I could dream pleasant dreams of him. The pain that came with living without him was laced with bits of pleasure, knowing that I'd see him again.

The horribly unhealthy habits I developed destroyed my body. My skin, once pale, was now a sickly grey and shallow. My hair was unkempt, graying and dead. I was too thin and my bones too brittle, snapping easier than before. My strength faded and the kick of my gun started hurting. My body was failing and my immune system weak, all at age thirty-five.

Thirty-six?

So now, I'm lying here with some sort of sickness. Pneumonia, I think they said. I didn't go to the hospital, but I'm on my bed in my personal bedroom. The mafia doc is here, telling me that the disease has spread. With luck, prayer and fast action, I can be saved. I never wanted to hear those words. So I reached to her weakly, clasping her hand in mine. She looks at me.

"No," I say. "Please. I'm so tired... Just let me go."

She's silent. I continue staring with these eyes that I knew were once vibrant and powerful. Now they're dead, sunken in and lifeless.

"Why don't you want to stay?" she asks after a while. I smile weakly.

"My life is gone anyway. It's time I find him again."

She hesitates, but nods. The regimen of antibiotics stops and I know that in twenty-four hours or so, I'll be dead. She pulls out a syringe and I know it'll make me fall asleep. I won't wake.

I close my eyes as the needle bites my skin. I never lived to see forty. I hope Matty can forgive me...

He's there. Smiling at me, beckoning me to join him. Death hurts, but the pain is laced with happiness.


	13. M is for Matters

**M **is for Matters.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **General

**Characters: **Near and Matt

_'To say that Matt was a unique soul would be an understatement.'_-That was about the line my thoughts followed not too long ago. I was in the common room, finishing jigsaw puzzles in a corner when I saw the dreaded duo-the terror twins, M-squared, the prankster professionals, whatever you wish to call them-enter. Mello and Matt.

I paid them no mind, because, contrary to popular belief, they didn't bully me. They pranked me, yes. But they pranked everyone, even each other. They took their places on a leather sofa, with Mello situated between Matt's legs while they both went about their own devices. I watched them through my silver fringe.

Matt played his handheld, as usual. He didn't so much as glance at the book Mello was reading, which made me look down at the paper beside me. I'd made a copy of the ranking sheets and was staring down at the names I'd become familiar with. Near, Mello, Matt. They never changed.

This made me think back to Matt's first weeks here. In class he either slumped down and slept or played video games. No one bothered him about it for three weeks or so. After all, he'd just come to an orphanage. No one expected him to be over whatever traumatic or devastating events that had led to his presence here.

One day, a teacher decided to confiscate his game. He gave it up without complaining and slumped down, staring blankly at the chalkboard. I thought nothing of it and went back to my notes. And so became the norm. He would get his game taken, give it up willingly, and sleep or lay there waiting for class to end.

At least, until ranking day came.

It had shocked me to find Matt's name right behind Mello's and mine. I started watching him after that.

I found out that day that Matt wasn't a threat. He was eating lunch, as per usual and Mello stormed over. They were roommates, but their interactions were minimal that I knew of. The blonde demanded to know how Matt had ranked third even though he never studied. Matt shrugged. Mello asked why he didn't study if he could be first. The answer was simple.

"I don't want to be L."

Matt went on to explain that he wanted to be a programmer or a video game designer. Mello sniffed and marched away, leaving a confused Matt. Several more months passed with Matt holding third. Mello eventually relented and admitted that Matt wasn't a threat. Seemingly overnight, they became friends and have since been inseparable.

That had been when we were all considerably younger. I believe they were about eight or nine when this happened. Now they were both fifteen. I watched as Mello became bored with his book and looked up at Matt, whispering something. Matt grinned slyly and they got up, heading towards Roger's office.

I looked back down at the paper beside me. There was no denying that if Matt ever wanted to, he could make Mello and I look like infants. But in the years he'd been here, he'd never wavered from his place. Even as the levels changed with our age, he remained third, following Mello contentedly. Though I'd never actually admit it, I studied as much as Mello, if not more. I rather liked my rank. Matt didn't seem to care about the numbers at all.

I shook the thoughts away and turned back to my puzzle, secretly grateful that such an amazing mind had gone to someone so unmotivated. Even with his genius, it didn't matter to him. And so it didn't matter to me.


	14. N is for Nerves

**N** is for Nerves

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

Mello growled as he strapped on the gas mask. He couldn't tug the Death Note from Yagami's hand, but it was of no consequence. He would be dead soon. But he'd passed on Mello's name...

Damn it.

As the rest of the taskforce began to break in, one fell beside Yagami to help him up. The others froze at the sight of the detonator in Mello's hand.

'_This is it... All or nothing...'_

The blonde flipped the switch. Loud, rumbling explosions echoed off the walls and into the room. Mello knew he wasn't safe, but he wouldn't die with some luck. As the blast sent him twisting through the air and lit his hair ablaze, his hand went to the cell phone in his pocket. He crossed his arms over his chest and contorted himself into a fetal position, his back cracking against a wall. He fell with the floor, falling through the rubble and dust. When he landed and beams and supports fell around him, he curled up tighter, protecting his lifeline.

Debris stopped falling. Small fires continued to blaze throughout the remains of the base. Cracking his right eye open narrowly, Mello found that he was on the remains of the ground floor. Fallen beams and supports were littering the ground around him and several had angled above him, close enough to singe his hair. No one would assume that he was still alive. But he needed to get out fast.

Uncurling his body, he opened his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. He dropped it and laid his head gently on the device, listening to the ringing.

"Hello?" a bored, low voice answered. Mello swallowed to get rid of the parched, sandy feeling in his throat.

"Matt," he finally rasped. "I fucked up... I blew the base."

"Shit," Matt cursed. Mello heard him moving around, followed by a rapid series of clicks that indicated he was typing.

"Matt-"

"I'm tracking the phone, let me triangulate the coordinates and I'll be there," the redhead cut him off. Mello closed his eyes.

"Matt... Keep talking to me. Stay..."

"I'll stay babe, I'll stay. I'm on my way. Hold on."

"Matt... I can't feel it. It should hurt, shouldn't it? But it doesn't."

"That's good Mels, that's good."

They continued the pointless chatter and Mello found himself lulled by Matt's voice. The small bits of pain he felt faded slowly, but Mello was scared. He couldn't feel the left side of his face, neck or shoulder. The achingly curious part of him wanted to peel his gloves off and stroke the skin, but he fought the urge and simply listened to Matt's soothing voice.

"I'm almost there babe, hold on."

The phone clattered about and Matt's breathing and voice ceased. Mello furrowed his eyebrows to the best of his ability.

"Matt...? Matt, please... talk to me..."

A figure crashed through the beams and supports, catching them on its shoulders. Mello squinted through the cloud of ash and saw Matt, throwing charred pieces of wood aside and clearing the ground so he could pick up his lover.

Matt knelt and slowly turned Mello onto his back. A quick examination of the wounds had his eyes wide.

"Shit, Mels..." he breathed. He lifted the blonde up bridal style and picked his way through the wreckage, murmuring words of comfort. He finally reached his car and laid Mello out across the backseat, throwing a ratty blanket over him. The blonde managed to ease the dull throbbing on his right side before everything went black.

...

Eyes glazed with drugs opened slowly. Mello made a noise of discontent about his parched throat. Shuffling met his ear before a glass of water was held in front of him. This was when the blonde noticed that only his right side was visible and that he was propped in a sitting position. He turned his head and was met by the sight of Matt.

"Hey," the redhead said softly. "How do you feel?" Mello let his head fall back.

"I don't feel anything. On my right side, anyway. Why is that, Matt? How much medicine did you put in me?"

"I didn't put that much actually. In the blast, the fire scorched the left side of your face, neck and shoulder. Most of the nerve endings were fried. You won't have feeling where the burns were for a while."

Mello sat silently. Suddenly his numbness made sense, considering that his nerves were dead.

"Well damn. Why couldn't it have killed all the nerve endings?" the disgruntled blonde said. Matt grinned slyly and pulled the blankets and sweats down his legs.

"Now Mello," the gamer said, sliding between Mello's legs. "I don't think you really want that, do you?"

Mello's breath hitched as Matt's talented tongue went to work. No, maybe he didn't.


	15. O is for Obsidian

**O** is for Obsidian

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Characters: **L and Light

Light Yagami would never admit it, but he'd been infatuated with L since the moment their eyes met. The hunched shoulders and the mop of messy hair had been strangely attractive in a new and bizarre way that was unexplainable. The pale skin was begging to be marked and kissed. The frailty of his impossibly thin body spoke of a need to be owned.

The intelligence that poured from those thin lips was stunning, mind-boggling coming from such an oddity. The level of understanding and the witty banter was enticing and made Light feel safe and comfortable, even though he was conversing with his enemy. The surprise that L had the ability to take him by was as amazing as it was infuriating and Light found it quite remarkable that he was so gutsy.

But Light would never admit what was so fascinating and maddening: his eyes.

L's black eyes that held no emotion and gave no indication to his thoughts. The obsidian orbs that taunted and mocked him for not knowing, for not being able to crack his shell. And Light had made it a goal to break him.

To break through L's thoughts would be a remarkable feat. Even more than that, it would be a personal accomplishment. Light, with his witty banter and his handsome charm, could worm his way into anyone's mind and thoughts. He'd done so with the task force, with Takada, with Misora.

But with L, no dice. It had become a personal vendetta and it was eating at his brain.

While they stayed handcuffed together, he watched and observed the raven haired detective. The sleeping patterns were almost nonexistent. When he did sleep, it was restless and short and gave no indication to his dreams, if he had any. He continued his coma-inducing regimen of sweets and tea and coffee, babbling about the case and confusing everyone except for Light. He still told the task force that Light and Misa were Kira's one and two.

Until the last day, Light stared into L's eyes every chance he got. He met the owlish orbs with as much intensity as he could muster, which never seemed to be enough. He always looked away first, but in his defense, normal people blinked at least twice a minute.

Those eyes held nothing. Nothing but taunts and mockery, as though L knew of Light's inner turmoil. It was infuriating, watching those coal eyes laugh at him. Fucking sadist.

When L fell from his spinning chair that was so childlike, Light dove and caught him. The detective landed heavily in the boy's lap, looking up at him through coal eyes that were shocked. Surprise echoed in their depths, soon overtaken by anger as his heart slowed.

Then their eyes met. Light knew that L was dying. L knew as well, and Light didn't bother to hide his grin. Maybe now, he'd get some idea as to what went on in that detective's head.

But the obsidian orbs held nothing but mockery. Taunts. L knew what Light wanted and he would never give him any idea as to what went through his head. L Lawliet won, even in death.


	16. P is for Paradox

**P** is for Paradox

**Rating**: M

**Genre: **Angst and a little fluff

**Characters: **Mello and Matt

You see, Mello is a paradox. I am a paradox. But at the same time, our relationship is even more of a paradox. We're best friends, but we hate each other. We hate each other, but we love each other.

This is shown by how we interact. Mello was my best friend and I was his best friend, but he still left me at Whammy's. When I showed up at his door, he took me in without a thought about it and that wall was gone. It was forgotten by both of us, Mello because he knew I forgave him and me because I couldn't bear to hold a grudge.

He yelled at me. He hit me and threw things at me all the time. He pulled his gun and pointed it at me, sometimes even pistol whipped me. He threatened me. But I was just as bad, throwing things back and retaliating with my fists and feet. I yelled at him as much as he yelled at me. But when his anger was expended, mine simmered down to nothing because like I said, I couldn't hold a grudge. He would apologize gruffly and stomp to his room with a chocolate bar. I would light a cigarette and play my games until I crashed on the couch.

He was rough. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me or make me bleed, but he did. And though it was painful, I loved it. One night he came through the door silently and closed it, kicking off his boots and looking at me through his fringe. I just had enough time to throw the controller in my hands to safety before his body was covering mine and he was ripping my clothes off. There was no lube or prep, just him getting access and pulling my legs over his shoulders and snapping his hips against mine in a desperate tandem. I would cry out in pain and thrash as I felt blood beginning to form on my skin, but after four or five thrusts it became agonizing bliss.

You see, even the sex was a paradox. The flesh against mine burned agonizingly and it hurt every time without fail. But the rough movements brought bliss and ecstasy to my mind, sending me into an orgasmic haze within minutes.

It became a sort of routine. He would come through the door and I would look at him. The way he looked at me would tell me what he wanted and I obliged every time.

And later, I was almost always on the couch shuddering and bleeding and lost in a euphoric haze. I briefly registered that I was cold, but I was too tired and out of energy to move.

And this is where the biggest paradox of all comes in: Mello took care of me. When he saw me shivering and bleeding, he fixed his clothes and pulled me up into his arms. He carried me to my own bedroom and navigated his way through all the clutter and cords before laying me out on the bed. He stripped me and carefully pulled a pair of basketball shorts up my legs before covering me with a blanket. As he tucked the blankets around my frame, he kissed my forehead and brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

So you see, he is a paradox as am I. So is our relationship. Because even though we hurt each other, we love each other and couldn't live without one another. And so now while I'm driving out of the danger zone and being surrounded by guards, I know I'll be killed. I plan on it. Because the moment he told me the plan, I knew we would both die. I cannot live without him.

So now, while I make a show of surrendering, I'll think of last night.

"_Matt." Mello's voice was a weak croak. He looked down at me and I saw the obvious tear streaks. His gaze wasn't lustful or full of want, only full of sadness and pain. _

"_Matty..." Something was wrong. He never called me Matty. "I have a plan."_

_He told me the idea and the plan of kidnapping damned Takada. He told me the survival chances and I knew we were both goners. And I was okay with that. _

_I didn't expect him to join me on the couch and press his lips to mine. _

_He picked me up and carried me to his room, which I'd never dared to go in before. He tossed me onto the bed and shed his vest and boots. I saw the clear outline of his erection against the leather and sat up, reaching out and spanning my fingers over his thighs. His breath hitched and he took my wrists and pinned them to the mattress, frantically peeling my clothing off. Only when I was laying there in naught but my boxer shorts did I reach up and untie the laces of his pants. He slid my boxers down and when he stood, he peeled his leather off. _

_He kissed me. It was a burning, smoldering kiss where his tongue invaded my mouth and danced intricately with my own. I didn't register that he was lubing his fingers until two pressed into me. I broke away with a gasp while my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He reached deeper while keeping his eyes locked with mine. I pulled my goggles down to hang around my neck. _

"_M-Mello?" I stuttered. "What-haaah-what are you doing?" He leaned down and nibbled my neck. _

"_I'm making love to you."_

_Everything went still. I looked up into his eyes, which were sincere and full of pain and love. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. "I love you Mail," he whispered. "I never gave you what you deserved."_

_I pulled him into a kiss and slapped his hand away. "Shut up and take me," I commanded lowly, huskily while wrapping my legs around him. _

_Deep, powerful, slow thrusts. Nothing like the rough treatment he usually inflicted on my all too willing body. He rocked into me deeply, taking care to make sure I felt every second of it. It was almost torturing, agonizing how slow he was moving. I felt the heat and tension coiling through my body and I wanted, craved, _needed_ more. So when his fingers wrapped around my length, I came hard with a cry. _

"_Mi-Mihael! Haaah, oh God, Mihael!"_

_He spilled inside of me with a groan, murmuring my name against my neck. He let his weight collapse on me and I ran my fingers lightly up his arms and back. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, breathing against me and just holding me. I returned the sentiment and fell asleep. I hadn't slept so deeply since my parents were alive. _

Bullets riddle my body. At this point I'm so high on adrenaline and anticipation to see him again that I can't really feel the lead that's sending my blood sailing. I slump against my car and draw one more drag of my cigarette before letting it fall to the blood soaked vest. I use the last of my breath and energy to smile.

"I love you too Mihael."


	17. Q is for Quake

**Q** is for Quake

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Characters**: Mello and Matt

"Hey Mello?"

The blonde looked around at the sound of his name. Matt was looking at him with curiosity etched in his features.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"Well, we live in LA."

"Yeah?"

"And there's the San Andreas Fault line..."

"Get to the point, Matt."

"If there were a devastating earthquake, what would you do right now?"

Mello froze, thinking about the question. It was stupid and random. They were on the fourth floor of an unsound apartment building. If there was a catastrophic earthquake that shook the building, they'd be lucky to make it out alive. But, being the good boyfriend he was, he looked up with a small smile.

"I'd jump over and try to shield your body with mine. What would you do?"

At this, Matt's eyes widened and his hands stilled. Mello felt his gut tighten in anger.

"Matt... What would you do?"

The redhead inched his way down the couch and away from the volatile blonde. His muscles tensed to spring in case the blonde went after him.

"Uh... I'd grab my laptop."

"What?! Come here you ungrateful little shit! I'll beat your ass into the ground!"

Bystanders proceeded to move out of the way as the blonde chased the redhead down the stairs and out of the door into the street.


	18. R is for Reminiscing

**R** is for Reminiscing

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Angst

**Characters**: Matt

_Special Dedication:_ CheshireEffect

I sped away from the circle of cars. Bullets were shot after me, but apparently Takada's bodyguards can't shoot for shit. Hn. Maybe they thought no one would defy Kira and go for Taki. Ignorant assholes.

The route I took back to the rendezvous point was long and tedious. I was impatient and coming down from my adrenaline high when I entered the small house that was ours through no legal means. But there was an absence of sound. A horrible absence of sound.

I ran into the living room where I knew he'd be on the couch. That was it. He'd fallen asleep waiting for me. When he woke up he'd yell at me for being so slow and then hug me and kiss me. That was it. It had to be.

A blonde woman was sitting on the couch wearing some business suit. She looked up at me. _'Linder,'_ my mind supplied.

The grim expression on her face told me all I needed to know. Mello... Mihael... He hadn't made it. My back hit the wall and I was overcome by a wave of nausea. My mind supplied pictures. Images of Mello's face smiling at me. The prominent scowl he wore in the mafia. It was all too much. I could feel myself moving or being moved but my eyes had long since closed. Everything faded and went black.

...

When I woke, I was in a white room. My mind automatically told me I was in a hospital. Looking down, I realized that my arms and legs were restrained to the bed. Alright, so I was in a mental hospital.

'_Wait, a mental hospital?!'_

I started to thrash, yanking against the bindings. What the hell was going on?

A face swam in my vision, which was painfully colorful. Blinding white faced me while a pair of black eyes stared down at me. Emotionless.

Well, that was better than pitying.

"Matt, tell me what you remember," Near commanded. I let my head fall back.

"I remember the kidnapping... I got away. I went back to the house. Linder was there. Mello..." The name hitched in my throat.

"Yes. Mello didn't make it. Takada killed him with the Death Note, fortunately." My head snapped around. Fortunately? "The church burned down around him. Mello was dead before the flames got him."

Oh... Well. That was fortunate. After the explosion of the base, Mello had developed a serious case of pyrophobia.

"After that, Matt lapsed into hysteria and tried to shoot himself with the gun hidden in his vest. Linder managed to pin him to the ground while Gevanni sedated him."

The third person aspect was starting to freak me out. I think I was still in shock, because Mello being dead wasn't registering where the depression was supposed to hit. I supposed it would come later.

"It's been five days since the kidnapping. Today is January 31st. Your birthday is tomorrow. We've been slowly decreasing the amount of sedative so that you would be awake for the first."

I guessed this was supposed to make me happy. Perhaps meant to make me feel better. They'd taken my birthday into consideration so that I would be awake for it. I didn't care.

"Why am I restrained? And what of the Kira case?"

At this, Near's eyes narrowed and for a moment he looked away. When he looked back, he drew a deep breath.

"The Kira case has been absolved and closed. Yagami Light went crazy and admitted to his crimes and was killed by the Shinigami known as Ryuk. Teru Mikami was arrested but died at the scene of blood loss, having stabbed himself with a pen. All Death Notes existing on earth have been returned to the Shinigami in possession or destroyed.

"Matt's been restrained because nightmares plagued him under the medication. Many times he thrashed so much that he fell from the bed and Linder once caught him sleepwalking. She reported to me that Matt was sobbing and calling for Mello by his birth name."

I went limp against the bed as everything began to settle in. I was known for sleepwalking. I had scared Mello awake by sleepwalking into his room one night and slipping into his bed with him. We were moved into the same room later that week.

He was... gone. Simply that, gone. Near went on to tell me that the remains had been salvaged and there would be a funeral. I was allowed to be released and attend the funeral if I swore I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Mihael wouldn't want that."

...

The funeral was simple and elegant. It did him justice. I cried silently, not allowing myself the luxury of hysteria that I'd partaken in for several nights in a row. I was allowed to keep his rosary and he was buried with my goggles clutched in his hand. Near's legal status or whatever stopped anyone from stopping me.

I agreed to work with Near. Weeks went by. Linder would come to my room twice a day with food and I'd eat. Once I finished my morning meal I showered. When I wasn't working for Near hacking or fixing his computers, I was curled on my bed. The rosary was clenched in my fist. I reminisced.

Mihael wouldn't allow me to harm or kill myself. I don't know how he stood me smoking, but he planned to make me stop after the case. I stopped on my own. I suddenly didn't want them. I asked Near to place chocolate scented candles and unwrapped chocolate bars around the room that was mine. All the while I thought of ways to join him in the afterlife. And reminisced.

Then it happened. I stood in a detached sense and slung the rosary around my neck. I found my gun in my room, placed in the drawer of my dresser. It wasn't loaded. Near wouldn't allow a loaded gun to be with someone as mentally unstable as me. Besides, it didn't weigh what it was supposed to.

The investigation team didn't know that. I ambled down into the room where they were all gathered around a computer screen. I lifted the gun and pulled the hammer back, watching apathetically as the team pulled their guns on me. I squeezed the trigger while Near turned, shock registering in his eyes.

The firing mechanism triggered and went off. A click echoed through the room after two almost simultaneous gunshots. Huh. Linder hadn't shot. Rester and Gevanni had both fired and bullets lodged in my abdomen.

"What?"

"It wasn't loaded?!"

"Call the medics!"

Near was silent, walking slowly over to me. He dropped to a kneel beside me and looked down at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"You knew it wasn't loaded." I nodded. "And you knew you would be shot." Another nod. "You wanted to die." Another nod, growing weaker. "I won't let the medics try to save you. I suppose you'll find a way to die anyway."

And then he shocked me. He held my hand. He picked up my hand and squeezed it gently, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

I closed my eyes. I felt the warmth of the hand in mine and I imagined it was Mihael's. I thought of every happy moment I'd had with him and his smile, oh his smile.

He would be crying now. He would be trying to save me, but I was saving myself from this life. This life was disgustingly empty without him.

But in death... The shape of the hand in mine morphed and shifted and pulled me up. I was dying, if not already dead. And my angel was there for me, guiding me into forever with him.


	19. S is for Soggy

**S** is for Soggy

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Uhm... I don't know. Sex.

**Characters:** M&M

_Special Dedication: ginniirox_

Mello glanced up from his book, an enticing novel, as the door slammed shut and a sopping Matt stomped into the kitchen. A bag of chocolate bars was dropped on the counter and Mello stared, wondering why the redhead seemed so agitated. Then a sopping pack of his beloved cancer sticks appeared and sailed into the trash.

Mello rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. The sounds of shuffling and glass breaking fell on deaf ears as he became immersed in his book once more.

"Damn it!" Matt screeched. Mello sighed and marked his place in the book and Matt started frantically tearing through the living room, looking for another pack of cigarettes. "Those were my last ones, damn it," he mumbled to himself.

"So go get more," Mello said. Matt's head jerked up.

"In that storm? Hell no, they'd be soaked by the time I got through the parking lot!"

"Well then Matty, you'll have to do without until the storm lets up."

Matt froze at the use of the nickname Mello had fondly given him when they were children. He gnawed on his lip while his mind was a torrent of thoughts. He needed a cigarette, but not for the reasons Mello thought. He glanced over at the blonde, who was reading his book again and looking... delectable in those leather pants.

"Hey Mello, do you know why I smoke?" Mello looked up with an irritated look gracing his features. He marked the book again and set it aside, leaning back and letting his legs fall open.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're addicted to nicotine like every other smoker?" he responded sarcastically. Matt smirked and moved so that he was standing over Mello.

"No, actually, I have an oral fixation. I _need_ to be chewing or sucking on something." As he said the word "sucking", he dropped to his knees between Mello's legs. The blonde gasped and went rigid, eyes wide.

"O-Oh," he stuttered lamely. "Well, um, would you like some of my chocolate for that?" Matt smirked and began to loosen the laces.

"No," he mused. "I have something much tastier here to put in my mouth." Mello's breath caught in his throat and he scooted backwards a bit, gripping the couch beside him.

"Matt," he sighed, throwing his head back as Matt's tongue ran up his shaft. He moaned lowly when the tip of Matt's tongue played along the vein, teasing him. Mello closed his eyes and gripped the couch harder, making his knuckles go white.

Matt's lips wrapped around the head teasingly, sucking all too lightly. Mello whined and looked down at his redheaded lover, glaring at him.

"Matt... Stop being such a fucking tease." Matt smirked and withdrew, sitting back on his heels.

"I don't know Mels. Seems to me like you weren't enjoying it." Matt made to stand, only to be yanked down by Mello's hands in his hair. Mello gripped the tresses tighter and dragged the redhead closer.

"Oh no Jeevas. You're going to finish what you started. Now suck," he growled. Matt moaned and took the length back in his mouth, releasing a muffled groan when Mello pushed him all the way down. The blonde growled and forced Matt to still, canting his hips up in a smooth rhythm. Matt found a pace and moved in correspondence with his other half, humming just to see Mello's face. He looked up and Mello allowed his head to hang forward, locking his own lust ridden eyes with Matt's.

Mello sighed in pleasure and loosened his grip on Matt's hair, falling back against the couch. Matt braced his hands on Mello's thighs and started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks. Mello arched and moaned despite his teeth digging into his lip. Matt stilled and dipped his tongue into the slit, then danced it up and down Mello's shaft with the bitter pre-cum he'd gathered. The blonde panted and tensed, tightening his grip on Matt's mahogany locks once more as he started rocking forward fitfully.

"Matty... Oh God, Matty..." A pair of lust ridden and dark eyes looked down at Matt, who stilled and started sucking intensely. After one, two, sucks, Mello shoved his hips forward again as he came hard. Matt pulled away and swallowed, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Satisfied now, Matty?" Mello panted from his position on the couch. Matt smirked slyly and nodded. He stood and started to his room when Mello called him. He turned to find Mello standing and lacing his pants up once more. "You're not smoking again. I hope you understand that." He then sat back down and picked his book up, smirking all the while.


	20. T is for Takeover

**T** is for Takeover

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters**: Mello, Matt, A and B

_A/N: So it's been forever, ne? This chapter is dedicated to my big bro, ginniirox, who helped with a plethora of tomfoolery. Thanks bro!_

A raven haired boy knocked on a door, holding his boyfriend close. The door swung open to admit both teens into the shadows within.

A flame came alive in the darkness. Several candles were lit and the two teens sat across another pair of adolescents, a redhead and a blonde.

"Mello, you called us here?" B asked. Mello simply smirked.

"Matt and I have a plan to take over Wammy's."

B looked at his green haired companion. A had risen a slender brow.

"You think that would work? It won't. B and I tried when you two were younger. It's impossible to get control from Roger."

"But you two tried using all the complex methods. Matt and I have an easier and faster method. And it will work."

"How do you know?" A questioned skeptically.

"We slipped sleeping medication in his cream for his tea. We know it's the one he'll use because it's in his personal refrigerator. Once he's out, we simply lock the door from the outside," Matt interjected.

A and B looked at one another.

"Have we tried that love?" B asked. A tilted his head with wide eyes.

"No, I don't believe we have."

"Well," Mello stated. "We already prepared it all. We just wanted to know if you would help us tear up the building."

Two sly grins and nods later, and the teens were slipping into their own room, snickering.

...

The next morning, Mello and Matt found Roger's door already locked. A hole was drilled in the door, one in the wall beside it and a thick chain had been run through it. The chain was padlocked. Mello and Matt stumbled to the cafeteria, which was a mess of confusion due to the caretaker's lack of appearance. The twin terrors searched for their elders.

"Matt, Mello!" a familiar voice called. The two youngsters made their way to the table that A and B were sitting at to see a power drill beside A.

"You... Uh..." Mello's voice trailed off.

"We wanna make sure we have all day to terrorize! We already dropped one of Linda's red thongs in with Near's laundry!" A crooned. B simply smiled a creepy smile and remained silent.

Mello and Matt exchanged grins and ran to the closet of holiday decorations. A discarded box of old costumes was shoved in the back, and the two teens had no problem finding old superhero costumes. Both fastened on the capes and ran back to the kitchen, whooping and yelling. Mello grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and began to dab it on his fingers, painting on the wall.

The words formed slowly, and everyone in the cafeteria was watching with rapt attention. The dripping confection read, "TAKEOVER WAMMY'S".

The room went into an uproar, food flying while children explored the realm and boundaries of their newfound freedom. Mello and Matt passed a confused looking Near, who was holding a soft pink pajama shirt.

Several hours later, a black car pulled up to the orphanage. L had planned a surprise visit, but he didn't except sticks to be posted in the yard with undergarments waving from them. The double doors were open and when he entered, L found chocolate sauce graffiti decorating the walls. Clothes were strewn about and orphans were running around wearing costumes and capes. Some were smeared with makeup, some dressed in drag. Food was splattered on the floors and teachers were running after little pranksters.

L sighed and slouched into the grand building, looking for the culprits. Kids stopped and adopted guilty expressions when L passed them, hiding their makeshift swords and trying to wipe the makeup off. L simply passed them by and started up the stairs.

The insomniac reached the second floor and began trailing along the balconies. Four familiar children were posted there, as though lording over the wreckage. A and B were holding hands and Mello and Matt were snickering wildly.

"Who is responsible for this?" L asked in his monotone voice. All four looked up with wide eyes, shocked that they'd been caught by their idol.

At the same time, Mello and Matt pointed at their elders. Simultaneously, the two lovers pointed at their little henchmen.

L slouched down further and sighed. Then he straightened with an odd gleam in his coal eyes.

"While wrong and irresponsible, putting a red article of clothing in Near's laundry is admittedly hilarious."


	21. U is for Utopia

**U** is for Utopia

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

January 25th, 2010

11:00 PM

In a shabby apartment, two youths laid restlessly in their beds, awaiting sleep that seemingly wouldn't come. Their rooms were located across a narrow hallway that neither could truly grasp. Since they chose to remember, they slept with but a room separating them, if that. But as bodies matured and minds developed and tragedy hit, a wall had come between them.

Hazy slumber over took both, sending them into a disgusting spiral of dreams... or not.

_A tall, lanky redhead walked into an apartment. There wasn't a sense of tension or anger in the air. Mello was lounging on the couch, reading the news paper. He looked up and held his hand out expectantly for a bar of chocolate. Matt dangled it in front of him, just out of reach and leaned over him. _

"_If you want it, you gotta give me a kiss."_

_Mello lurched forward and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. While Matt was distracted as he kissed back, Mello snatched the chocolate bar. _

_And so the day proceeded. They curled up on a couch watching 'shitty and unrealistic' action movies, gorging themselves on cheap greasy pizza. Matt ended up dozing on the couch and in an uncharacteristic show of kindness, Mello carried him to their bedroom. Matt curled up against his lover's chest and sighed happily. _

_Because Kira could go fuck himself. _This _was Utopia._

Matt sat up straight in his bed, gasping. As the reality of the dream set in, he sank back down to the duvet with a forlorn expression on his face.

There had been a time when the room Mello was in didn't exude anger or seriousness. A time, it seemed, that was long gone. Once playful wrestling matches became vicious beatings and light jibes became drunken insults. His Mello was gone.

Across the hallway, Mello was tossing and turning in his bed. He'd been faced with death before and had cheated the reaper. Fear was long gone in his mind. No, the anxiety and fear he felt was for his companion.

Matt. Innocent Matt, who was never anything but a techno-whiz. A redheaded nerd. A faithful friend who had chased him into terrifying lands and realms and had gone through hell to find him. Mello couldn't properly form words to express how much he loved his friend.

_Blue eyes fluttered open to see a mop of vibrant red resting atop his chest. Mello smiled sleepily at his beloved, running his fingers through the tresses. A pair of startling green eyes looked up at him through a sleepy haze. _

_Mello smiled a soft smile that the world couldn't see. He sat up with his friend in his lap and kissed his head gently, cooing sweet nothings in his ear. _

_Because no matter what anyone thought, this was Mello's Utopia._

Mello slowly opened his eyes. He turned and curled in on himself, holding what he wished was his friend. God, what he wouldn't give to be holding his friend.

With a newfound determination, Mello stood. He left his room and ambled across the hall, slowly opening Matt's door. The breathing wasn't that of one who was asleep. He stepped further into the room, silently.

"Couldn't sleep?" a deep and slightly husky voice asked. Mello wrapped his arms around himself.

"No. Could you?"

A slight laugh came. "When can I ever?" Mello took this as his invitation and slid into the bed beside his lifelong friend. Matt didn't object, instead scooting aside and holding the blanket open.

"You know, it's sort of funny when you think about it," Mello whispered, wrapping his long arms around Matt. The redhead turned into his body and slung his arm over Mello's thin waist. "I mean, Near and I both worked so hard to be L, when you never wanted it. But you're the one that got his insomnia."

Matt choked out a laugh. He let his head fall on Mello's arm and held himself tighter to the blonde. The steady beating of his heart and the rumble of his chest when he laughed was comforting and both lay side by side, laughing at seemingly nothing. When their hysteria died down, Matt pulled himself flush to Mello's chest.

"Mello... I'm scared."

Mello bit his lower lip and hugged Matt tighter to his body, burying his face in the red locks.

"I know Matty. I'm scared too. But it'll be okay... I'll be waiting for you, wherever it is we're going. It'll be okay."

"Alright... Stay here with me. Please..." Matt breathed. Mello nodded and threaded his fingers through the locks and stayed with him through the night and well after the sunrise.

It wasn't Utopia, but it was close enough.


	22. V is for Vindictive

**V** is for Vindictive

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Characters:** Mello, Matt, brief Near

Mello stomped up the stairs. He was going faster than most and would usually have taken the elevator, but he needed to let off some steam. Jesus, people in the mafia were fucking stupid.

He shoved some douche-bag aside and stomped to the apartment. God, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Matt's pretty body. He could already feel those silky locks in his fingers, the alabaster skin quivering under his powerful hands.

With newfound eagerness, he threw the apartment door open, only to be met with silence. He narrowed his eyes and drew his gun, creeping into the apartment.

Matt was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at nothing. He looked up at Mello with a sad and slightly fearful expression on his face. He bit his lip while Mello stowed his gun away and advanced.

"Matty, what happened?" Mello asked in a dangerously low voice. Matt looked away, only to have his chin grabbed by Mello and yanked back to look at him.

"Near came by and I told him to get out, but he wouldn't listen and he kissed me!" Matt said in a single breath. Mello's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. Truth radiated from Matt's uncovered eyes. "I swear I made him stop and get out Mello I swear!"

Mello's gaze softened and he stroked Matt's cheek.

"I know, I know you wouldn't touch that revolting sheep." Matt shook his head quickly. "But he would touch you..." Mello's voice dropped to a growl and his lips pulled back over his teeth. He abruptly stood and pulled the redhead with him. The blonde pulled their lips together in a searing kiss that he quickly dominated. Matt's back arched into Mello as he allowed Mello's tongue to invade his mouth.

Mello suddenly broke away and shoved Matt back onto the couch. He grabbed his gun and shoved it back in his pants and started for the door, holding the keys to his bike. A hand closed around his own.

"Mello, where are you going?" Matt panted, a hint of desperation lacing his needy voice. Mello smirked and turned back to Matt.

"I'm going to take care of an infestation. When I get back, you better be naked on our bed and ready to have your ass rammed into the mattress." He brought their lips together in a chaste kiss and dropped his lover, stalking out the door.

The wind flying through his hair was freeing in its own way. Mello pondered the reasons while he leaned over the handle bars and gunned the bike faster, only to come to a screeching halt in front of Near's headquarters. It was an imposing building, made of steel and glass and meant to intimidate.

Mello stormed inside, putting a neat hole in Linder's forehead. He took her gun from her limp hands and stashed it in the back of his pants, advancing forward slowly and a bit more carefully. It wasn't needed, as Gevanni and Rester walked heavily and panted loudly. Mello eliminated both easily and stalked to the central control room.

Near didn't bother to look up from his toys at Mello stomped into the room.

"Mello, I don't appreciate you killing my team. Why are you here?" the albino asked in his monotone.

"I understand that Near. I don't appreciate you trying to take what belongs to me."

"Matt does not belong to you. I acted on freewill and was rejected rather violently."

Mello snickered and stalked up behind the white haired boy, crouching down to whisper in his ear.

"If Matt doesn't belong to me, why does he get off on me carving my name into his hip?" With that, he hit Near in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

...

When the albino came to, he was on a bed in his building. He was laying spread eagle and crudely bound in that position. He tested his limits against the ropes and found his mobility far too limited for his liking.

A face swam into his vision. A manic grin was spread across Mello's lips, twisting his expression into something feral.

"Mello..." Near's usually monotonous was edging on panic. "What are you doing?"

"Aw, Sheepy, are you scared of the big bad wolf? Heh. You were out for most of it. You didn't make any of the pretty sounds I wanted to hear!"

"Mello what are you talking about?"

Mello pulled out a bloody switchblade and cut the ropes, dragging Near off of the bed. The silver haired teen gasped at a rocketing pain and his hands flew to his stomach. When they came away, they were stained crimson. A large, single slit was carved into his stomach. Mello tangled his fingers in the locks and dragged him into the suite bathroom, forcing him to his knees before a large, floor length mirror.

Near gasped and cried out when Mello plunged his fingers into the wound, pulling them away with blood. The blonde dropped to his knees behind the younger boy, holding him in place while leaning toward the mirror. His bloody fingers traced words onto the surface of the mirror, painting on red dripping words.

When he was finished, he grabbed Near's hair and pulled his head back, placing his lips against the shell of his ear.

"Read it," he snarled. Near took a few gasping breaths. "I said, read it!"

"Matt... Matt is mine," he finally choked out. Mello smirked.

"That's right. But it doesn't matter, I suppose. You'll be dead soon anyway." With that, he slashed the switchblade through the soft flesh on Near's wrist, destroying the veins. The albino gasped and cried out again, lashing against the blonde's strong hold. Mello took the ropes he'd been using before and tied Near to the doorknob, tightening them securely and stomping down hard on Near's chest. The sickening sound of bones crunching and the blood that started trickling out of Near's mouth was beautiful and haunting, but the best thing in the world at that moment was the stark terror in the obsidian eyes staring up at him. He knelt down beside Near and stroked his hair softly.

"Sheepy, I didn't want to have to do this, but you tried to take what belongs to me. You shouldn't have tried to take what's mine."

Mello took to his feet and left the room, wiping the blood from his switchblade onto his fingers and painting the crimson liquid onto his face in a semblance of war paint. His Matty loved seeing him in blood...

Mello roared back to his apartment with a wicked smile. He entered his home slowly, stalking into the bedroom and flicking on the lights. His redhead was laying there with hooded eyes. His cock was rock hard and his thighs and stomach were splattered with cum, a sign of his impatience. His eyes darkened at the sight of the blood that splattered his leather and face.

"Tell me who you belong to," Mello commanded lowly while stripping himself of the leather. Matt sat up and reached for his lover.

"I belong to you." Mello smirked.

"That's right. Now," he said, flipping out his switchblade. "Scream for me."


	23. W is for Wife

**W** is for Wife

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor/Crack

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

"No way! I am not the wife in this relationship!"

"Mels, ya kinda are. You're the one that spends hours fretting over their appearance; you do the cooking and the shopping, you clean the apartment... You're the wife."

"That's it!" Mello snatched up his cell phone and began dialing rapidly.

"Who are you calling?" Matt asked with little interest.

"I'm calling Near!" Matt looked up with shock, turning off his DS (after saving, of course) and jumped over the back of the couch, running to his lover's side. Mello put the phone on speaker.

_Ring... Ring... Click._

"Hello?"

"Near! I need you to resolve an issue that Matt and I are having." The boy on the other end was silent for several seconds.

"Alright..." he finally said. "What is the issue?"

"Between Matt and me, who is the wife?"

There was silence for a while. Mello and Matt exchanged glances periodically.

"Well, about who acts like the wife, I would have to say Mello. He is the one who cleans and cooks and he worries about his appearance more than a man should." Matt looked at the blonde with a triumphant grin, opening his mouth to laugh when Near cut him off. "But Mello is manlier in physique and has proven many times that he can best Matt in a fight. He also tops Matt I'm sure, which throws the problem off-balance."

Mello smirked at his redhead. "So then, what does that mean?"

Near seemed to think on it for a moment. "I believe it means that Mello is the wife except for in the bedroom." This brought a twisted grin to Mello's face.

"Alright, thanks Sheepy." He hung up and rounded on Matt. "Get your ass to the bedroom Jeevas."


	24. X is for Xylophone

**X** is for Xylophone

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters:** Mello, Matt and Near

It was a normal day at Whammy's house. Mello and Matt were walking back from classes to their shared room, Mello munching on a chocolate bar and Matt tapping away at his DS. As they passed the music room, a horrible, off key noise came from within. Both cringed and shared a glance before Mello walked over and carefully pushed the door open.

They were met with the sight of an albino child, crouched down on the floor with a pair of mallets balanced precariously in his hands. He was glaring down at the offending objects as though they'd personally wronged him. Then he lifted one and struck a xylophone in front of him, making an off key, clanging noise that made everyone in the room flinch.

Mello gnawed his lip while holding his breath. His muscles jumped as he tried not to laugh aloud. Matt covered his mouth with his hands, but both lost the battle and doubled over laughing and wheezing. Near turned and looked at them with his stoic expression firmly in place.

"Near... What are you doing...?" Mello panted. He was doubled over and his hands were on his knees. Matt was on the ground rolling over and pounding the carpet with his fists.

"I was attempting to learn how to play the xylophone," he responded in his usual calm way.

Mello's eyebrows shot up and he fell over beside Matt, laughing even harder. "And how's that working out?" he shrieked hysterically.

Near titled his head, and then bowed it silently. "I'm failing."


	25. Y is for Yellow

**Y** is for Yellow

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Crack

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

"Mello."

The blonde in question remained silent, trying to ignore his friend.

"Mello."

His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Mels."

Silence. Mello continued to flip through his text book.

"Mello! Mels! Answer me damn it!"

Mello's entire body tensed. His eye twitched and his fingers bordered on ripping the pages.

"Mello Yellow!" Matt sang. Mello shot up off of his bed.

"What? What in the name of God could you possibly want this bad Jeevas?! What?!"

Matt sat on his bed watching the raging blonde. A wolfish grin overtook his features slowly.

"Hi."

"Damn it Jeevas, I am going to kill you!"


	26. Z is for Zombies

**Z** is for Zombie

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters:** Mello and Matt

Mello walked into his bedroom to find his roommate stashing something under the bed. Matt looked up with a guilty expression, as though he were caught doing something he shouldn't.

Mello sighed and closed the door. "Get it out Matt," he demanded. The redhead sighed and began pulling things out from under his bed. Things he shouldn't have had.

Mello gawked at some of the items Matt had stowed under his bed. When the boy had pulled every item out, he crawled onto his bed and curled up with his DS, intending to completely ignore Mello, who was sure to rant and rave at him.

Mello went to the edge of the bed and dropped to the floor, fingering the weapons. Two machetes, a katana, and an array of throwing knives that no sixteen year old should have. There had to have been twenty edged weapons there, all sharp and ready to use.

Mello went to stand, then narrowed his eyes and crawled across the floor. Laying on his stomach and peeking under his bed, he wasn't really shocked to find another array of lethal weapons. He pulled out each and every one and began dismantling them, taking out all of the ammunition. Matt watched with a distressed expression.

When all of the bullets were removed, Mello put the pistols back together first, then the pump action shot gun. He placed all of the bullets in straight and even rows in a box that had belonged to his mother. He placed the weapons under their respective beds and stowed the box away with the guns.

"Matt, I want to know how you got all of these things."

The redhead sighed and shut his game off, sitting up and facing his disturbingly calm friend.

"I hacked into different bank accounts and got the money. I brought the pistols and throwing knives back from shopping trips. I just had them disguised in bags and shit. And the bigger ones I stashed outside and got at night."

Mello sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, placing his head in his hands. "And... why?"

"For the zombie apocalypse, stupid!" Mello looked up with narrowed eyes.

"You know that's not going to happen, right? It's literally impossible." Matt pouted and crossed his arms.

"Say that when a zombie is trying to eat your brains!"

"... Why do I love you again?"

"'Cause I'm awesome!"


End file.
